Pokémon Liga Índigo BR
by Xurufildo
Summary: Após 20 anos de Ash se tornar um Mestre Pokémon, três garotos de Pallet seguem com o mesmo sonho.
1. Pokémon Liga Índigo 1

**Pokémon Liga Índigo**

Pokémon Liga Índigo é a primeira temporada de Xurufildo e seus amigos no mundo Pokémon, para tirar a licença Pokémon é preciso ter 14 anos, a regra foi mudada, pois um garotinho de Pallet morreu sendo atacado por um enxame de Beedrills junto com seu Bulbasaur na Floresta Veridiana. Os novos treinadores estudam 4 anos em uma escola, quando se formam pegam seu Pokémon inicial.Vamos para a nossa aventura?

Capítulo1: Xurufildo e seu primeiro Pokémon!

Xurufildo: _Ah... Já são onze horas da noite, é melhor eu dormir porque amanhã teremos 12 novos treinadores em Pallet._

Xurufildo desliga seu computador e vai para cama pensando qual seria a dupla de amigos que juntar-se-ia a ele e qual seria o seu primeiro Pokémon. Seu relógio toca as 6:30 da manhã, mas a escolha de Pokémons é apenas as 8:00.Ele se arruma e vai tomar café da manhã que foi preparado por sua mãe com o auxílio do seu Chansey.

Emfermeira Joy (Mãe de Xurufildo): Filhinho eu fiz um X-Burguer com uma Soda Pop para você se sentir forte hoje.

Xurufildo: Obrigado mãe, eu te amo tanto.

Depois de se deliciar com o X-Burguer ele assiste a um último vídeo da Elite Four para aprender técnicas de batalha Pokémon, quando era 7:30 ele pegou sua bicicleta e foi para a escola onde o Professor Oak ia entregar os novos Pokémons.

Xurufildo: _Não vejo à hora de saber em que trio entrarei, e qual será meu Pokémon. Espero que o trio seja o Misc, eu e a Ino._

Chegando na escola ele vai para a sua classe, sentou-se ao lado de Misc, seu melhor amigo.Vinte minutos depois, às 8:10 o Professor Oak aparece com 12 Pokébolas e 24 papéis.

Professor Oak: Primeiramente vamos sortear os trios que viajarão juntos para evitar mais mortes na história Pokémon.

O Professor passa por toda a classe distribuindo os papéis que continham os números um, dois, três ou quatro.

Professor Oak: Vamos começar, Misc seu número?

Misc: Dois, professor.

Professor Oak: Damian?

Damian: Um.

Assim, decorrendo o tempo, os números iam saindo, quando faltavam quatro pessoas, Xurufildo, Ino, Aime e Rui. O Professor chama Xurufildo.

Professor Oak: Xurufildo, seu número por favor.

Xurufildo: Dois, professor Oak.

Xurufildo estava torcendo para Ino ir parar no grupo dois, eram grandes amigos, e tinha uma paixão por ela. Faltavam os números dois, três e quatro

Professor OAK: Rui, por favor, seu número?

Rui: Quatro, senhor.

Faltavam os números três e dois, quando Aime diz que seu número é o dois, Xurufildo abaixa a cabeça e pensa na desgraça que aconteceu. Mas Ino reclama, pois o número dela é dois também. Professor Oak vai verificar e vê que Aime leu seu número errado. Então, tendo terminado o sorteio, o grupo dois tem Xurufildo, Misc e Ino.

Professor Oak: Esses dozes papéis restantes decidirão quais serão seus respectivos Pokémons.

O professor passa os papéis para toda a classe e pede para cada membro do grupo um dizer que Pokémon pegou.

Damian: Caterpie.

Josef: Pidgey.

Rosa: Squirtle.

O professor pega as Pokébolas com os Pokémons do grupo um e entrega aos seus novos donos. O professor mandou o grupo ir para o Laboratório e aguarda-lo. Chamou então o grupo dois.

Professor Oak: Quais seus Pokémons?

Misc: Charmander.

Ino: Nidoran Fêmea.

Xurufildo: Weedle.

O professor repetindo o mesmo processo que fez com os grupos um e dois, chama o grupo três.

Aime: Rattata.

Salustiano: Bulbasaur.

Nivaldo: Spearow.

O professor por fim chama o grupo quatro

Rui: Sandshrew.

Peter: Nidoran Macho.

Jean: Zubat.

O professor juntamente com o grupo quatro se dirige para o laboratório para explicar outros pormenores para eles começarem sua jornada.

Mas... Continua no próximo Capítulo.


	2. Pokémon Liga Índigo 2

**Pokémon Liga Índigo**

**Capítulo 2: Os Rivais do Grupo Dois!**

No ultimo capítulo Xurufildo recebe seu primeiro Pokémon e sabe quem será seu grupo de viagem pelo mundo Pokémon. Eles estão a caminho do Laboratório para receber seus Acessórios Pokémon.

Professor OAK: Bem todos estão aqui?

Todos: Sim

Professor OAK: Vou mostrar-lhes os acessórios Pokémons, Essa é a Pokédex.

O professor puxa tipo como uma caixinha vermelha bem fina e a abre uma voz estranha diz:

Sou Xurufildex Pokédex programada para o Treinador Xurufildo tenho os dados dos 150 Pokémons Conhecidos até hoje, também contenho todas as informações de Xurufildo meu dono.

O Professor guarda a Pokédex e pega uma Pokébola.

Professor OAK: Essa é uma Pokébola vocês estudaram como se captura um Pokémon então não tenho muita coisa para explicar.

Ele guarda a Pokébola e pega um Mapa.

Professor OAK: Este é o mapa do Continente de Kanto vocês precisarão dele para não se perder.

Professor OAK: Vocês não precisam ser só treinadores, podem ser pesquisadores, criadores, observadores e treinadores Pokémon.

O Professor OAK entrega os acessórios a todos os dozes novos treinadores de Pallet e fala que podem seguir sua jornada.

O Grupo dois sai da Escola e vão se despedir de suas mães e arrumar suas coisas.

Misc: Em meia hora todos nós temos que estar na saída norte de Pallet tudo bem?

Xurufildo e Ino: Tudo bem!

Xurufildo vai para sua casa que era na direção sudoeste da cidade com sua bicicleta. Ao chegar a casa, sua mãe não estava lá, pois ela era a Enfermeira Joy da cidade. Ele arruma suas coisas e passa no Centro Pokémon de Pallet.

Enfermeira Joy (Chorando): Eu sabia que esse dia ia chegar, por favor, tenha cuidado com sua saúde e a saúde de seus Pokémons.

Xurufildo: Ta vou ter cuidado mãe.

Xurufildo da um beijo em sua mãe e pega a bicicleta e vai para a saída norte da cidade, ele estava cinco minutos atrasados quando chegou na saída norte.

Misc e Ino: Esta atrasado Xurufildo.

Xurufildo: Desculpem-me só que minha me enrolou no Centro Pokémon.

Os três pegam suas bicicletas e vão descendo a colina que vai dar na Cidade de Veridiana.

No meio da descida eles avistam o Grupo quatro parados descansando, eles não tinham bicicletas.

Xurufildo e seus amigos param ao lado do grupo quatro e perguntam.

Xurufildo, Misc: que tal a primeira batalha Pokémon?

Rui, Peter e Jean: Por que não?Só se for agora!

Ino: Eu não vou batalhar

Misc e Xurufildo: Ah?Por que não?

Ino: Decidir ser uma Criadora Pokémon, eu vou ser a juíza da batalha.

Ino: Vai ser uma batalha 2 x 2 estão de acordo?

Misc, Xurufildo, Jean e Rui: Sim

Misc: Vai Charmander!

Charmander: Char!

Xurufildo: Weedle eu escolho você!

Weedle: Weedle!Weedle!

Rui: Sandshrew é com você!

Sandshrew: Sandshrew!

Jean: Zubat é sua vez!

Zubat: Zubat!Zubat!

Ino: Que comece a batalha!

E agora quem vencera a batalha entre as duplas?Será que o Grupo quatro são os rivais mais fortes dos Nossos Amigos?

Descubram no Próximo Capítulo.

**CONTINUA...**

I


	3. Pokémon Liga Índigo 3

**Pokémon Liga Índigo**

**Capítulo 3: Equipe Rocket Ataca o Grupo Dois!**

No ultimo episódio nossos Heróis pegaram seus acessórios e saíram para sua jornada Pokémon, a caminho da cidade Veridiana eles encontraram o Grupo quatro fazendo uma pausa para descansar e desafiaram para uma batalha de 2 x 2, pois Ino não iria ser uma treinadora e sim uma criadora Pokémon.

Misc: Charmander ataque com o Arranhar o Zubat!

Charmander acerta em cheio o Zubat que fica com a cara toda arranhada.

Jean: Zubat ataque o Weedle com o Suga Vida!

Xurufildo: Weedle evasiva e depois use sua teia para bloquear as asas de Zubat!

Weedle se esquiva com perfeição do ataque de Zubat e completa o movimento acertando a sua teia nele.

Rui: Vamos lá Sandshrew rache a teia com seu Arranhar.

Sandshrew rasga a teia e Zubat volta a Voar.

Jean: Zubat ataque com o Suga Vida o Charmander.

Rui: Sandshrew ataque o Weedle com o Arranhar.

Misc e Xurufildo: Evasiva!

Só que já era tarde o Zubat sugou a vida de Charmander e recuperou uma parte de sua energia e Sandshrew aranhou Weedle bem na cara!

Misc e Xurufildo: Droga!

Misc: Temos que fazer um ataque em conjunto Xurufildo!

Xurufildo: Então é agora!No Sandshrew!

Xurufildo: Weedle Picada Venenosa no Sandshrew!

Misc: Charmander use o Arranhar no Sandshrew!

Rui: Evasiva Sandshrew!

Mas era tarde o Sandshrew já tinha levado o dano de Weedle e com o ataque de Charmander dando ataque critico Sandshrew vai a nocaute.

Ino: Sandshrew está fora de combate!

Rui: Você lutou bem precisa descansar!Volte Sandshrew!

Jean: Droga!Estou sozinho agora.

Xurufildo: Vamos repetir o mesmo processo!

E repetindo o mesmo processo Zubat vai a nocaute logo em seguida e os nossos Heróis ganham a luta e de repente um Brilho envolve o corpo de Weedle.

Xurufildo: O que ele está evoluindo?

E então Weedle evolui para um Kakuna. Xurufildo abre um sorriso no rosto e abraça seu Kakuna e chama-o de volta para a Pokébola.

Despedindo-se do Grupo quatro os nossos Heróis pegam suas Bicicletas e começam a subir a montanha que vai dar na cidade de Veridiana. Quando eles chegam ao topo da Montanha eles param para descansar e comer alguma coisa quando ouvem uma explosão. Uma fumaça branca atinge nossos Heróis e três pessoas com roupas pretas com um R na camisa aparecem.

Homem 1: Olá garotos.

Homem 2: Estão preparados?

Misc: Para o que?

Homem 3: Para nos dar seus Pokémons!

Xurufildo: Ta sonhando?

Homem 1: Entreguem seus Pokémons agora!

Ino: Daí tu acorda e vai pra Escola.

Homem 2: Nossa a garotinha é engraçada!

Homem 3: Vai Pidgeotto!

Homem 1: Vai Gloom!

Homem 2: Grimer eu escolho você!

Xurufildo: Poderiam se apresentar antes?

Homem 1: Sou Brad!

Homem 2: Sou Adrian!

Homem 3: Sou Mark!

Xurufildo: Eu sou Xurufildo, essa é a Ino e esse aqui é o Misc!

Brad: Misc?Será que é ele Mark?

Mark: Só pode, ele aparenta ter 14 anos!

Misc: Não sei do que vocês estão falando!Vai Charmander!

Xurufildo: Vai Kakuna!

Ino: Vai Nidoran (fêmea).

Que os Rockets querem de Misc?Será que nossos Heróis vão ganhar essa batalha?Você descobrirá isso no próximo episódio!


	4. Pokémon Liga Índigo 4

**Pokémon Liga Índigo**

**Capitulo 4: O segredo de Misc!**

No episódio passado nossos Heróis ganham a batalha do grupo quatro, o Weedle evolui para o Kakuna e eles são surpreendidos pelos Rockets.

Mark: Pidgeotto ataque rápido no Kakuna!

Xurufildo: Kakuna endurecer!

Pidgeotto acerta o ataque rápido em cheio só que Kakuna Endurece e Pidgeotto toma um dano Critico e fica muito fraco.

Misc, Ino e Xurufildo: Esse ai já era!

Ino: Nidoran ataque de arranhar o Gloom!

Brad: Pó do sono Gloom!

Gloom libera um pó que faz Kakuna e Nidoran dormirem, mas Charmander pula e acerta um ataque Brasa nas pétalas de Gloom que causa dano critico e nocauteia Gloom!

Misc: Agora somos eu e você Adrian!

Xurufildo: Olhe direito Misc!

Misc olha e vê que Kakuna está acordado ele não foi afetado pelo ataque do pó do sono.

Xurufildo: Misc vou usar o ataque teia para deixar ele preso e você queima a teia isso dará um dano critico como nos ensinaram na escola!

Adrian: Grimer ataque de Gás Venenoso.

Grimer solta um gás fedorento que deixa Charmander sem ar que acaba envenenando-o, mas nada aconteceu com o Kakuna.

Adrian: O que como esse Kakuna não fez nada?

Xurufildo: Kakuna já é um Pokémon do tipo Venenoso você deveria saber que isso não iria funcionar e esse foi seu erro!

Xurufildo: Kakuna use sua teia para prender Grimer!

A teia prende grimer que não pode se mexer, ficando imobilizado Misc da à ordem para seu Charmander mesmo envenenado atacar com o ataque Brasa, causando um ataque critico Grimer é nocauteado.

Mark, Brad e Adrian: Vocês venceram essa garotos, mas nós vamos te pegar Ceccon e sua família também.

Ino e Xurufildo: Ceccon?

Misc apenas abaixa a cabeça e não responde nada. Com outra explosão a Equipe Rocket desaparece. Os garotos fazem seu lanche usam Poções em seus Pokémons e pegam suas bicicletas para descer a montanha que dará na cidade de Veridiana. Misc ficou quieto todo esse tempo não falou nada apenas freava quando a bicicleta pegava muita velocidade na decida.

Xurufildo: Olha a cidade de Veridiana!

Misc: Finalmente!

Ino: Vamos direto para o Centro Pokémon depois para o Mercado Pokémon comprar Poções e Pokébolas para começar nossa caçada Pokémon!

Veridiana é uma cidade pequena tinha um Mercado Pokémon um Centro Pokémon um Hospital de Humanos básico um Mercado de Humanos Básicos um condomínio de casas e o Ginásio da Cidade ao Norte.

Eles chegaram ao Centro Pokémon, deixaram seus Pokémons com a Enfermeira Joy da Cidade de Veridiana e ligaram para o Professor OAK.

Xurufildo: Olá professor já estamos em Veridiana!

Professor OAK: Nossa vocês são os primeiros a chegarem ai!

Xurufildo: Meu Weedle já evoluiu para um Kakuna, eu e o Misc ganhamos do Jean e do Rui do Grupo quatro e nós três enfrentamos a Equipe Rocket que queriam roubar nossos Pokémons.

Professor OAK: O QUÊ VOCÊS ESTÃO MALUCOS ENFRENTANDO UMA ORGANIZAÇÃO CRIMINOSA!

Ino: Eles queriam roubar nossos Pokémons!Tínhamos que nos defender. Só que não entendi uma coisa eles chamaram o Misc de Ceccon.

O Professor OAK: É melhor contar tudo para seus amigos Ceccon.

O Professor desliga o telefone e Ino e Xurufildo olham para Misc.

Misc: Esta bem eu sou filho do treinador Ash Ketchium, a Equipe Rocket estavam nos perseguindo, pois meu pai era o melhor treinador do mundo. Nós não tínhamos paz em nenhum lugar até que a policia trocou nossos nomes e nos mudamos para Pallet, os Rockets descobriram nossos nomes, mas não faziam a menor idéia de onde estávamos e agora eles descobriram.

Que revelação do nosso amigo Misc ops Ceccon e agora o que vai acontecer com nossos amigos?Descubram no Próximo episódio!

**CONTINUA...**


	5. Pokémon Liga Índigo 5

**Pokémon Liga Índigo**

**Capítulo 5: Xurufildo, Ceccon e Ino pegam seus primeiros Pokémons!**

No capítulo anterior nossos Heróis ganharam da Equipe Rocket e descobriram um segredo de Misc que na verdade se chama Ceccon. Após conversarem muito sobre a vida de Ceccon.Eles dormem no Centro Pokémon e quando acordam eles pegam seus Pokémons e sai do Centro Pokémon em direção ao Mercador Pokémon.

Dono da Loja: Olá o que gostariam de compra?

Xurufildo: Nós estamos indo para a Floresta Veridiana queremos Poções, Pokébolas e Antídotos.

Dono da Loja: Então são 15 Pokébolas 10 Antídotos e 5 Poções isso dará vamos ver $4500.

Após pagar a conta nossos Heróis saem pela saída Oeste de Veridiana onde encontram um lugar onde provavelmente terá Pokémons, após andar uns minutos um Nidoran (Macho) aparece.

Ino: Esse é meu!

Xurufildo e Ceccon: Por quê?

Ino: Ele ira fazer casal com o meu Nidoran (Fêmea)!VAI NIDORAN!

O Nidoran (Fêmea) sai da Pokébola e vê o Nidoran (Macho) e fica encantada.

Ino: Então Nidoran (Macho) quer ser companheiro da minha Nidoran?É só me deixar capturá-lo.

O Nidoran (Macho) faz um sinal de positivo com a cabeça e pula nos braços de Ino que só encosta uma Pokébola nele que entra facilmente.

Xurufildo e Ceccon: Ã? Como você fez isso!

Ino: Vocês não prestaram atenção na penúltima aula?A professora explicou que se você sabe a diferença dos sexos você pode usar seu Pokémon para atrair um Pokémon do mesmo tipo só que sexo diferente.

Xurufildo: Que eu uso para lhe atrair?

POW! Xurufildo toma um tapa na cara e Ceccon cai de tanto da risada.

Eles continuam seguindo pelo Oeste quando um Spearow Selvagem aparece.

Xurufildo: Pode fica Ceccon, meu Kakuna não tem chance contra esse Spearow, ele pode ter derrotado o Pidgeotto só que Spearow já tem ataque do tipo Voador desde que nasce.

Ceccon: Está bem! Charmander Vai!

Ceccon: Charmander use o ataque Brasa!

Charmander usa só que Spearow se desvia e acerta Charmander com o ataque Bico.

Xurufildo: Ai Ai vai Kakuna

Xurufildo: Kakuna use sua teia nas asas do Spearow

Kakuna acerta em cheio Spearow e com o Ataque Brasa de Charmander, Spearow toma um dano critico e esta caído no chão.

Ceccon: Pokébola Vai!

Spearow resistiu, mas foi pego facilmente.

Xurufildo: Já está quase na hora de almoçar vamos para o Centro Pokémon e daí vamos para a Floresta Veridiana.

Após almoçarem nossos amigos sai do Centro Pokémon e vão ao Norte em direção a Floresta Veridiana, nem passam no Ginásio por que viram um cartas no Centro Pokémon dizendo que estava fechado. Chegando à entrada da Floresta eles saem de suas Bicicletas para seguirem a pé, pois seria muito esforço pedalar na grama.

Xurufildo: Bem o mapa diz que se seguirmos esse caminho no final do dia estaremos em Pewter.

Poucos momentos depois eles são surpreendidos por um Pikachu com a cara muito brava.

Xurufildo: Esse é meu! Vai Kakuna!

Xurufildo: Kakuna use sua teia para prendê-lo!

Pikachu é preso pela teia, mas reage com um Choque do Trovão que queima toda a teia.

Xurufildo: Dando uma de durão! Kakuna use o ataque da Agulha Venenosa, Depois o prenda na teia e acabe com Agulha Venenosa!

Pikachu se desvia da primeira Agulha Venenosa, mas fica preso na teia e toma outra agulhada que o deixa Envenenado e fraco.

Xurufildo: Pokébola vai!

A Pokébola acerta Pikachu que resiste bravamente, mas é capturado por Xurufildo.

Xurufildo: Volte Kakuna! Agora vamos para Pewter!

Nossos Heróis pegam seus primeiros Pokémons!Cada um de forma diferente. Eles estão seguindo para Pewter e quem sabe as aventuras que os esperam na Floresta Veridiana. Você saberá próximo episódio.

**CONTINUA...**


	6. Pokémon Liga Índigo 6

** Pokémon Liga Índigo**

**Capitulo 6: A floresta Veridiana!**

No capitulo anterior nossos heróis capturaram seus primeiros Pokémons, Ino um Nidoran (Macho), Ceccon um Spearow e Xurufildo um Pikachu. Agora eles caminham entre a floresta em direção a cidade de Pewter.

Xurufildo: Estou cansado de carregar essa mochila e essa Bicicleta.

Ino: Pare de reclamar Xurufildo ninguém falou que iria ser fácil uma jornada Pokémon!

Ceccon: Ino onde estamos no Mapa?

Ino: Um... Sabe que eu não sei!

Xurufildo: O QUE! ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!

Ceccon: Pense pelo lado bom agente poderá capturar mais Pokémons.

Ino: É isso mesmo!

Xurufildo: Qual é o lado bom de ser atacado por um enxame de Beedrills?

Ino e Ceccon: Não tem lado bom em ser atacado por um enxame de Beedrills.

Xurufildo: Então vamos correr e se esconder por que está vindo um em nossa direção!

Os garotos correm o que podem para se esconderem atrás das árvores. O enxame passa sem perceber os visitantes.

Xurufildo: Me de esse mapa Ino!

Ino entrega o Mapa para Xurufildo que fica 30 minutos para achar onde eles estão. No caminho para a trilha principal Xurufildo avista um Pidgey comendo grama no chão.

Xurufildo: Vai Pikachu!Pikachu Choque do Trovão!

Pikachu: pi-ka-CHU!

O Choque do Trovão acerta Pidgey em cheio que cai no chão.

Xurufildo: Pokébola vai!

Pidgey não tinha forças para resistir e é facilmente capturado.

Xurufildo: Legal!Peguei Pidgey!

Quando finalmente estão na trilha principal eles caminham por mais uns quarenta minutos e avistam a saída da floresta, alem da saída Ceccon enxerga um Caterpie atravessando a trilha principal.

Ceccon: Vai Spearow!Use o ataque Bico!

O Spearow acerta em cheio o caterpie que voa longe e cai nocauteado.

Ceccon: Pokébola Vai!

Caterpie resistiu, mas não conseguio se livrar da Pokébola.

Ceccon: Caterpie você é meu!

Quando os nossos Heróis estavam caminhando para a saída o enxame de Beedrills aparecem atrás deles prontos para atacar os garotos.

Ino: Cansei desses Beedrells!Vão Nidorans!

Xurufildo: Realmente eles são chatos!Saiam Kakuna e Pikachu!

Ceccon: Quero ver se vão ganhar! Charmander e Spearow acabem com eles.

Ino: Nidorans usem seu ataque de agarrar!

Os Nidorans atacam, mas os Beedrills se esquivam.

Xurufildo: Pikachu!Choque do Trovão!Kakuna Endurecer!

Pikachu da um tremendo choque em quatro das dez Beedrills. Uma das Beedrills ataca o Kakuna com o Ataque Fúria, mas Kakuna esta super resistente e não leva dano algum.

Ceccon: Charmander Brasa! Spearow ataque Bico!

Com esses seis ataques (Brasa, Bico, Endurecer, Choque do Trovão e dois ataques de Agarrar) as Beedrills foram caindo uma a uma até que a ultima caiu e elas fugiram de volta para o meio da floresta. De repente um brilho envolve o corpo de Kakuna!

Xurufildo: Ele esta evoluindo!

O Kakuna virou um Beedrill que logo foi abraçar Xurufildo.

Todos: Bem agora vocês descansarão retornem agora!

Bem nossos Heróis se perderam na Floresta capturaram mais dois novos amigos, lutaram com um enxame de Beedrills e ainda Kakuna evoluiu será que eles terão fôlego para caminhar mais 2 km até pewter? Mas é claro que sim após saírem da floresta eles montam em suas Bicicletas e chegam à cidade de Pewter no final da Tarde.

**Continua...**


	7. Pokémon Liga Índigo 7

**Pokémon Liga Índigo**

**Capítulo 7: A rocha de Pewter! **

Nossos Heróis capturam dois novos amigos Pidgey e Caterpie, Acabaram com um enxame de Beedrills e finalmente chegaram a Pewter!

Xurufildo: Ah... Que sensação boa!Esse ar de Pewter me agrada!

Ino: Vamos para o Centro Pokémon recuperar nossos Pokémons, depois daquela batalha contra os Beedrills eles devem estar cansados!

Pewter não era uma cidade grande, era maior que a cidade de Veridiana Tinha um Centro e um Mercado Pokémon um Hospital e Mercado de Humanos um Museu de Fósseis e outras coisas Pokémons um lindo jardim na entrada da cidade e dois condomínios de casas.

Chegando ao Centro Pokémon eles entregam seus Pokémons a Enfermeira Joy de Pewter, Xurufildo e Ceccon vão ligar para o Professor OAK enquanto Ino estava criando comidas para os Pokémons, como eles estavam em Pewter à cidade do maior Criador Pokémon do Mundo. O nome dele era Brock ex-lider do ginásio de Pewter.

Professor OAK: Olá Ceccon e Xurufildo onde esta Ino?

Xurufildo: Está criando comida Pokémon ela quer ser melhor Criador Pokémon que seu amigo Brock!

Professor OAK: É difícil, mas não impossível, falando em Brock ele está ai em Pewter no Ginásio Pokémon, está fazendo uma visita a seu pai e seus irmãos.

Ceccon: Então o famoso Brock está no Ginásio vou adorar enfrentá-lo!

Professor OAK: Sugiro que vocês não o enfrentem ele é muito poderoso e têm Pokémons poucos conhecidos de outros continentes.

Ceccon: Meu pai tem muitos Pokémons desconhecidos de três continentes!

Professor OAK: Seu pai é um grande treinador Ceccon, mas até ele perdeu para Brock, e ainda Brock está muito melhor que 20 anos atrás.

Professor OAK: Koff... Kofff!Estou muito velho vou tomar meus remédios e ir dormir.

O professor desliga o telefone e os garotos vão se encontrar com a Ino.

Ceccon: Vamos dormir e amanhã bem cedo venceremos o Líder do Ginásio de Pewter!

Os garotos vão se deitar e Xurufildo fica pensando. Se ele queria se tornar um mestre Pokémon ele teria que ser melhor que Brock, pois Ash era o melhor e se ele não conseguisse derrotar Brock ele não ia chegar nem aos pés de Ash Ketchium.

Na manhã seguinte os garotos acordam cedo, Ino já estava de pé há duas horas preparando suas comidas Pokémon para mostrar a Brock.

Ceccon: Então é hoje que nós ganharemos a Insígnia da Pedra!

Os garotos se dirigem ao Ginásio Pokémon que ficava um pouco abaixo do Museu Pokémon.

Xurufildo: Olá! Tem alguém ai!

De repente uma porta se abre do outro lado da arena de rocha.

Garoto: Olá vocês são meus desafiantes?

Xurufildo: SIM!

Garoto: Meu nome é Brock Júnior o líder do Ginásio de Pewter.

Um homem aparece e diz: Seu nome não é Brock Júnior e sim Rock!

Homem: Prazer sou Brock!

Então o homem desconhecido é Brock!O maior criador Pokémon!

Xurufildo: Chega de enrolar! Eu sou Xurufildo esses são Ino e Ceccon! Eu e Ceccon queremos te desafiar Rock!

Brock: Será uma batalha 2 x 2!Escolham seus Pokémons!

Xurufildo: Beedrill eu escolho você!

Ceccon: Vai Caterpie!

Rock: Hahaha! Vão Graveller e Rhyhorn!

Xurufildo: Beedrill Ataque Fúria no Graveller!

Ceccon: Caterpie prenda o Rhyhorn com sua teia!

Rock: Graveller ataque de Rolamento!Rhyhorn corte a teia com as suas garras!

Graveller e Rhyhorn fazem os movimentos com perfeição, Beedrill não causou dano nenhum com seu Ataque Fúria e Caterpie não tem nenhuma chance contra o Rhyhorn.

Rock: Rhyhorn ataque com o Pisão!Graveller use o Lança Pedras!

Caterpie e Beedrill tomam os ataques e caem nocauteados, perdendo assim a partida pela Insígnia da Pedra.

Rock: Muito fracos!Eu sou a Rocha de Pewter!Vocês nunca me derrotarão!

E agora?Nossos Heróis perdem sua primeira batalha Pokémon será que eles terão forças para continuar a jornada?Descubra no próximo episodio!

**CONTINUA...**


	8. Pokémon Liga Índigo 8

**Pokémon Liga Índigo**

**Capítulo 8: Grupo dois é passado para trás!**

No capítulo anterior nossos Heróis perdem a batalha para Rock que estava valendo a Insígnia da Pedra.

Xurufildo: Não pode ser!Nós perdemos tão fácil assim!

Rock: Liga Pokémon não é lugar de criança!

Ceccon: OLHA AQUI SEU DESGRAÇADO VOCÊ VAI PERDER!

Brock: Calma gente desculpe meu irmão ele se acha, mas não passa de um treinador nível médio.

Rock: Haha! Então eles são verdadeiros perdedores!

Ino: Senhor Brock!

Brock: Sim?

Ino: Por favor, estou tentando ser uma criadora Pokémon, poderia ver se essas comidas Pokémon estão boas?

Brock: Claro, vai Steelix!Steelix prove as comidas dessa moça!

Steelix prova todas e Brock pergunta a ele se estavam boas.

Brock: E então Steelix como estava?

Steelix faz um sinal de positivo para Brock.

Brock: Parece que Steelix gostou, mas não é só de comida que um Criador deve entender, um Criador Pokémon precisa sentir o que os Pokémons sentem entender os sentimentos dos Pokémons e amar um Pokémon como ele nos ama.

Xurufildo: Uau!Você sabe mesmo das coisas!

Ceccon: Vamos embora para a floresta treinar!

Saindo do Ginásio passaram no Centro Pokémon recuperar Caterpie e Beedrill foram para a Floresta Veridiana treinar todos os Pokémons.Ficaram duas semanas até o Grupo um aparecer.

Xurufildo: Acho melhor vocês treinarem o líder do Ginásio é muito forte nos venceu com apenas um ataque e em poucos segundos.

Damian (grupo um): Nem todos são fracos como vocês, treinamos muito mais que vocês!

Rosa (grupo um): Ele quer dizer que nós não viemos diretos para Pewter nós treinamos muito tempo na floresta, e como não temos bicicleta agente caminha e presta a atenção no barulho dos Pokémons.

Ino: Muito espertos, mas o líder do Ginásio é muito forte ele usara um Graveller e um Rhyhorn tenha cuidado!

Damian (grupo um): Só isso?Vai Butterfree!

Rosa: Wartortle vai!

Rosa (grupo um): Fizemos uma dupla invencível contra Pokémons de pedra.

Ceccon: Boa sorte, mas vocês terão que voltar aqui para treinar.

À noite eles voltam para o Centro Pokémon onde encontram o Grupo um.

Xurufildo: Perderam?

Damian e Rosa colocam a mão no bolso e tiram um estojo dourado. E o abrem com uma Insígnia da Pedra.

Rosa (grupo um): O líder era fraco, os outros grupos também vão ganhar o grupo três já tem o Bulbasaur evoluído o rattata evoluído e o Spearow também além de seus outros Pokémons, o Grupo quatro já esta com um Sandslash, Nidorino e Golbat além de seus outros Pokémons.

Ino: Só nos somos fracos!

Damian: Vamos dormir aqui e seguir para a Montanha Lua de manhã boa sorte para vocês!

De manhã os garotos voltam a Floresta onde eles encontram o grupo três e grupo quatro passam por eles preparados para enfrentar Rock.

À noite voltam para o Centro Pokémon onde encontram o grupo três e o grupo quatro conversando:

Rui (grupo quatro): Bem parece que o grupo um está na frente e nossos três grupos estão atrás.

Ceccon: Não, estamos atrás de vocês!Não ganhamos a Insígnia ainda.

Salustiano (grupo três): Então vocês foram passados para trás!

Peter (grupo quatro): Os últimos serão os primeiros e os primeiros os últimos, esse ditado parece que é verdadeiro.

Meu deus nossos Heróis foram passados para trás, e agora vão recuperar o tempo perdido?Veremos no próximo episodio!

Capítulo 9: A Insígnia da Pedra!

**CONTINUA...**


	9. Pokémon Liga Índigo 9

**Pokémon Liga Índigo**

**Capítulo 9: A Insígnia da Pedra!**

No capítulo anterior nossos Heróis foram passados para traz pelo os outros trios de Pallet.

Na manha seguinte nossos Heróis acordam e se preparam para ir ao Ginásio Pokémon, depois de três semanas de treinamento duro como será que estão os Pokémons de nossos amigos?

Xurufildo: Olá Rock está ai?

Uma porta se abre do outro lado da arena de rocha e Rock aparece.

Rock: Olá garotos vieram me desafiar?

Xurufildo e Ceccon: Sim!

Rock: Então será uma batalha 6 x 6!

Xurufildo e Ceccon: 6 x 6?

Rock: Esses são meus irmãos Jock e Pock no próximo mês se formarão na escola, mas eles já têm Pokémons se importam de ajudá-los a treinar?

Ceccon: Se valer a Insígnia tudo bem!

Rock: Então ta vamos começar, Pock você começa!

Pock: Vai Geodude!

Ceccon: Vai Char...

Ino interrompe Ceccon.

Ino: Eu vou Batalhar!

Ceccon: Mas você não vai ser uma Criadora?

Ino: Vou, mas experiência em batalhas e títulos de campeonatos aumenta a fama!Vai Nidorino!

Ino: Ataque Chifre!

Pock: Agarre o chifre dele e o jogue em uma pedra!

Geodude faz o que Pock manda direitinho e agarra Nidorino o gira e joga-o numa pedra.

Ino: Bom, mas agora você perde!Nidorino Chute Duplo!

Nidorino acerta Geodude que cai nocauteado.

Jock: Minha vez! Vai Cubone!

Ceccon: Vai Charmeleon!Charmeleon use o Picar!

Charmeleon usa o ataque de Picar que deixa uma marca na caveira de Cubone que a deixa muito irritada.

Jock: Cubone Osso Bumerangue!

O osso de Cubone acerta a cabeça de Charmeleon que cai para trás, mas se levanta com um galo na cabeça.

Ceccon: Use o ataque Brasa e depois uma Cabeçada!

Charmeleon usa os dois ataques que acertam em cheio o Cubone que é nocauteado.

Pock: Perdeu irmão burro!Vai Geodude!

Xurufildo: Outro?Esse é meu vai Pidgeotto!Ataque Areia!

Com uma tremenda ventania voa areia nos olhos de Geodude que não consegue enxergar direito.

Pock: Geodude Lança Pedras!

Geodude quebra duas pedras da arena e joga em Pidgeotto que não fazem nada, pois ele errou.

Xurufildo: Ataque Rápido depois use o ataque de agarrar e jogue-o fora da arena com a Ventania!

Pidgeotto faz tudo o que Xurufildo manda e com um nível elevado do que do Geodude vence a batalha.

Jock: Vai Geodude!

Ino: Mais um?Vai Nidorina!Chute Duplo!

Nidorina acerta os dois chutes no Geodude que cai Nocauteado.

Rock: Se aqueceram?Agora terão batalhas de verdade!Vai Graveller!

Ceccon: Butterfree vai!Use o Pó do Sono!

Butterfree usa o Pó do Sono que faz Graveller cair.

Ceccon: Agora use o ataque de Confusão!

Com o ataque de Confusão Graveller é nocauteado.

Rock: Volte Graveller, vai Rhyhorn!

Xurufildo: Beedrill essa é sua!Use o Pó Venenoso!

Rhyhorn é envenenado, mas parece que nada aconteceu.

Rock: Só isso não basta! Use a Chifrada Rhyhorn!

Rhyhorn vai em direção de Beedrill que voa evitando o ataque.

Xurufildo: Beedrill ataque KAMIKAZI!

Rock: Kamikazi?

Beedrill estava descendo em alta velocidade e parecia atacar com a cabeça, quando ela se choca com Rhyhorn da um estouro e a poeira envolve a arena. Baixando a poeira Rhyhorn e Beedrill estão caídos no chão.

Xurufildo: Ganhamos!Rhyhorn esta caído!É isso ai Beedrill!

Então nossos Heróis ganharam a Insígnia da Pedra e agora que aventuras os aguardam?Descubra no próximo episodio!

**Capítulo 10: A montanha Lua! Continua...**


	10. Pokémon Liga Índigo 10

**Pokémon Liga Índigo**

**Capítula 10: A Montanha Lua!**

No episodio anterior nossos Heróis desafiam Rock mais uma vez, mas agora com força para derrotá-lo. Após ganharem a Insígnia da Pedra nossos Heróis se dirigem para o Centro Pokémon recuperar Beedrill e os outros Pokémons.

Ceccon: Xurufildo que ataque foi aquele?

Xurufildo: É que eu estava treinando escondido tipo uma cabeçada voadora só que o jeito que a Beedrill fazia o movimento parecia os Kamikazes Japoneses da Segunda Guerra Mundial que aconteceu há 600 anos antes de cair o Meteoro que surgiu os Pokémons.

Ino: Mas o seu Beedrill ficou acabado depois do ataque Kamikaze.

Xurufildo: Mas até parece que os Japoneses sobreviviam, é por isso que dei o nome de ataque Kamikaze.

Enquanto conversavam eles conversavam Ino ia dando broncas em Xurufildo por ter feito Beedrill quase se matar.

Xurufildo: Ino eu amo a Beedrill e ela sabe disso eu não mandaria fazer nada que a matasse, mas o ataque Kamikaze a machuca só que derrubou um Rhyhorn em um ataque certo?

Ino: Irresponsável!

Chegando ao Centro Pokémon eles dão seus Pokémons para a Enfermeira Joy e ligam para o Professor OAK. 

Professor OAK: E ai como vão garotos?

Xurufildo: Vamos bem acabamos de ganhar a Insígnia da Pedra!

Professor OAK: O QUE? AINDA ESTÃO AI?OS OUTROS GRUPOS JÁ ESTÃO NA MONTANHA LUA!

Ino: É só que uns inúteis perderam para Rock e tiveram que ficar treinando três semanas para derrotá-lo!

Xurufildo: Ta professor tchau temos que ir para a Montanha Lua!

Professor OAK: Esperem! Essa é uma Pokédex em conjunto cada Pokémon que vocês olharem ela gravara, é que no final da jornada vou comparar os grupos.

O Professor manda a Pokédex por tele transporte e os garotos mandam a Pokédex individual. Eles pegam seus Pokémons e vão a caminho da Montanha Lua. No caminho havia muitos treinadores e eles ganharam uma boa experiência! No centro Pokémon havia um garoto com uma Pokébola pedindo se queriam trocar seu Pokémon.

Xurufildo: O que você tem ai?

Homem: Uma Magikarp quer compra - lá por $500?

Xurufildo: Magikarp vira um Gyarados eu quero!

Pagando ao Homem nossos Heróis se dirigem para a Montanha Lua com seu novo amigo. Entrando na Montanha Lua tinha um garoto chorando.

Xurufildo: O que aconteceu?

Garoto: Os Rockets robaram meu Fósseo de Kabuto.

Xurufildo: Rockets legal vamos acabar com eles!

Andando alguns minutos debaixo da Montanha eles encontram a saída e os Rockets robando mais um Fósseo.

Xurufildo: Parados! Vai Magikarp Beedrill e Pikachu!

Rocket Adrian: Você de novo garoto vai Primeape e Muk!

Rocket Mark: Saia Pidgeotto Magnemite e Golduck!

Rocket Brad: Saia Gloom e Arbok!

Ino: Nidorina, Nidorino é a vez de vocês!

Ceccon: Spearow Butterfree e Charmeleon!

Xurufildo: Magikarp fique parado ganhando experiência!Beedrill Ataque Fúria no Pidgeotto! Pikachu Choque do Trovão em Golduck!

O Choque do Trovão acerta Golduck, mas não é nocauteado, Pidgeotto toma o Ataque Fúria que da dano critico e acaba sendo nocauteado!

Adrian: Muk use o Gás Venenoso! Primeape use o Ataque Fúria no Charmeleon!

Ceccon: Charmeleon se esquive e use o ataque Brasa no Gloom! Spearow use a Ventania e devolva o Gás Venenoso! Butterfree Pó do Sono!

Charmeleon nocauteia Gloom, Butterfree põe todos para dormir e ainda estão todos envenenados, com os ataques de Nidorina, Nidorino, Beedrill, Charmeleon, Spearow e Pikachu todos os Pokémons dos Rockets são nocauteados! Um brilho envolve o corpo de Spearow! Que evolui para um Fearow!

Adrian: Peguem os Fósseis e essas Pedras Lua!

Adrian da os dois Fosseis e duas Pedras Lua, os Fósseis são devolvidos aos dois garotos e eles seguem para a saída quando eles vêem um Sandshrew brincando com um Zubat.

Ino: O Zubat é meu! Vai Nidorina! Use o ataque de Arranhar!

Nidorina use o ataque de arranhar que acerta Zubat, mas parece não causar dano algum Zubat e Sandshrew atacam Nidorina que parece não sofrer nada com os ataques!

Ceccon: Vai Fearow! Use o ataque Fúria!

Sandshrew e nocauteado! E Zubat tenta fugir, mas Nidorina da um ataque Cabeçada e nocauteia Zubat!

Ceccon e Ino: Pokébola VAI!

Os dois Pokémons são pegos facilmente!

Nossos Heróis saem da Montanha Lua e rumam ao Leste com suas Bicicletas, Chegando ao Centro Pokémon eles dão seus Pokémons para a Enfermeira Joy e vão dormir.

**Capítulo 11: Titia Daisy a líder do Ginásio!**

**CONTINUA...**


	11. Pokémon Liga Índigo 11

**Pokémon Liga Índigo**

**Capítulo 11: Titia Daisy a Líder do Ginásio!**

No episodio passado nossos Heróis atravessam a Montanha Lua, Lutam contra os Rockets capturam três novos Pokémons (um foi comprado) e seguiram viajem até Cerulean. Chegando em Cerulean nossos Heróis foram dormir.

Na manhã seguinte nossos Heróis acordam com muita disposição para enfrentar a líder do Ginásio.

Xurufildo: Hoje ganharemos nossa segunda Insígnia!

Ceccon: Não tenha tanta certeza Xurufildo.

Xurufildo: Estas duvidando de nossa capacidade?

Ino: Hey! Parem já com isso!

Ino aparta a briga entre os dois "amigos" e descem para tomar o café da manhã.

Ino: O que aconteceu com vocês hoje? Sempre humorados e divertidos e hoje resolveram brigar?

Ceccon: Xurufildo acha que todos os Ginásios são fracos é por isso que estamos brigando, ele acha que vai vencer Tia Daisy com os Pokémons dele nesse nível!

Xurufildo: Tia Daisy? Hum então não quer ir ao Ginásio por que a titia querida vai apertar as bochechinhas!

Ceccon fica vermelho pronto para enfiar a mão na cara de Xurufildo e mais uma vez Ino aparta a briga.

Ceccon: Vamos resolver isso em uma batalha Pokémon 1 x 1, para ver quem é o mais forte!

Xurufildo: Se quer perder tudo bem! Vamos lá fora!

Ino: Vai ser uma batalha 1 x 1, peguem suas Pokébolas e não vale trocar!

Xurufildo e Ceccon: Pokébola Vai!

As Pokébolas se abrem e saem delas Sandshrew e Pidgeotto.

Xurufildo: Pidgeotto **Ataque Rápido!**

Ceccon: Evasiva depois **Ataque Areia!**

Sandshrew se desvia e com suas pequenas garras joga areia na cara de Pidgeotto só que ele se desvia.

Xurufildo: use o **Ataque Asa!**

Ceccon: Evasiva depois use o **Arranhar!**

Só que já era tarde Sandshrew toma um ataque asa que parece não lhe causar muito dano.

Ceccon: Use o ataque **Rolamento!**

Xurufildo: Pidgeotto use o ataque **Voar!**

Sandshrew começa a girar e vai na direção de Pidgeotto que voa para o alto e com muita velocidade vem com um ataque arrasador que acerta Sandshrew em cheio o deixando caído.

Ino: Sandshrew esta fora!

Ceccon: Mas ele esta se levantando não é justo!

Ino: Para que machucar seu Sandshrew mais ainda? Veja ele mal se agüenta em pé e Pidgeotto nem sofreu dano algum, não tem sentido algum você batalhar só vai ferir seu Sandshrew e a si mesmo.

Xurufildo: Ino tem razão, não é por que eu vou ganhar, mas é pelo seu Sandshrew!

Ceccon: Volte Sandshrew!

Ceccon vira as costas para seus amigos e vai em direção ao Centro Pokémon.

Xurufildo: Será que ele ficou muito chateado por perder?

Ino: Uhum!

Xurufildo: Se ele vai desistir de ser um Treinador então irei ao Ginásio sozinho!

Ceccon: Nada disso, eu irei com você!

Ceccon tinha fingido ter ido embora e ficou escutando a conversa dos dois.

Ino: Então somos três! O Grupo dois esta unido novamente!

Ceccon e Xurufildo: Claro!

Nossos Heróis estão indo em direção ao Ginásio de Cerulean, chegando ao Ginásio a Tia Daisy os cumprimenta.

Daisy: Ola garotos, oi Ceccon meu subrinhu querido.

Ceccon fica vermelho e abaixa a Cabeça.

Daisy: Como vão Ash e Misty?

Ceccon: Faz tempo que não os vejo, eles devem estar em Hoen ou aqui em Kanto. Onde está Tia Margareth e Tia Lilly?

Daisy: Estão lá na Piscina.

Xurufildo: Olá eu sou Xurufildo e essa é a Ino, Nós queremos uma Batalha pela a Insígnia!

Daisy os leva até a Piscina, ela tinha duas plataformas de concreto no meio provavelmente para Pokémons não aquáticos.

Daisy: Será uma Batalha 6 x 6 com 3 Pokémons de cada vez! E então vamos começar?

Xurufildo: Claro! Vai Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

Daisy: Vai Dewgong!

Dewgong: Dew! Dew gong gong!

Ceccon: Butterfree saia!

Butterfree: Freee!

Margareth: Vai Seaking!

Seaking: Sea!

Ino: Vai Nidorina!

Nidorina: Nido!

Lilly: Vai Kingler!

Kingler: Kukiku!

**E agora o que vai acontecer com os nossos Heróis será que eles vencerão a batalha contra as tias de Ceccon? Veremos no Próximo capítulo!**

**Continua...**

**Capítulo 12: Um banho das Coroas!**


	12. Pokémon Liga Índigo 12

**Pokémon Liga Índigo**

**Capítulo 12: Um banho das Coroas!**

**No episodio passado nossos Heróis Xurufildo e Ceccon se desafiam com a vitória de Xurufildo, após brigarem entre si nossos Heróis foram ao Ginásio de Cerulean onde começaram a batalha com as três tias de Ceccon. Daisy, Lilly e Margareth. Vejamos como vai à batalha.**

Xurufildo: Conhece alguma coisa deles?

Ino e Ceccon: Não!

Pokedéx: **Kingler um Pokémon pinça. Tipo Aquático. Ele dificilmente levanta sua pinça pesada. O tamanho da pinça faz com que seja difícil mirar adequadamente. Se ele levanta a pinça muito rápido ele perde o equilíbrio e cambaleia. Cuidado com o ataque Guilhotina!**

Pokedéx: **Seaking um Pokémon Peixe. ****Tipo Aquático. Durante a estação da desova Seakings se reúnem de toda a parte. Usando seu chifre ele cava buracos em pedras de leitos fluviais, evitando que os ovos sejam levados pela a água. Cuidado com o ataque Bico Perfurador.**

Pokedéx: **Dewgong um Pokémon Foca/Leão Marinho. Tipo Água/Gelo. Seu corpo aerodinâmico tem baixo atrito com a água. Quanto mais fria a água, mais brincalhão ele é. Adora mares gelados com blocos de Gelo. Seu ataque especial e o Raio Aurora e seu ataque mais poderoso o Raio de Gelo.**

Xurufildo: Parece que Dewgong é o mais forte!

Daisy: Que comece a batalha!

Xurufildo: Pikachu use a **Trovoada **no Dewgong!

Daisy: Dewgong pule na água depois salte e de o **Raio Aurora.**

Dewgong pula na água desviando-se do ataque de Pikachu.

Xurufildo: Pikachu cuidado ele pode pular de qualquer lado!

Ceccon: Não é só 1 x 1 é 3 x 3! Butterfree use o **Pó do Sono!**

Lilly e Margareth: Pulem na água!

Os Pokémons pulam na água e desviam do ataque de Butterfree.

Xurufildo: Já sei! Pikachu use o ataque **Trovoado **na água!

Margareth, Lilly e Daisy: Pulem!

Margareth: Kingler use o ataque **Martelada **na Nidorina!

Daisy: Dewgong: Use o **Raio de Gelo** no Pikachu!

Lilly: Seaking use o **Bico Perfurador** na Butterfree!

Ino: Evasiva e use a **Cabeçada!**

Dewgong acerta, Pikachu Seaking acerta Butterfree e Nidorina se desvia e ataca Kingler que vai a Nocaute.

Juiz: Kingler, Pikachu e Butterfree estão fora!

Daisy: Agora e 2 x 1!

Daisy: Dewgong use o **Raio Aurora!**

Lilly: Seaking **Bomba D'Água!**

Ino: Evasiva!

Mas era tarde o Raio Aurora já tinha acertado Nidorina e a Bomba D'Água acabou com Nidorina.

Daisy: Agora será batalhas de 1 x 1 eu estou começando com meu Dewgong.

Lilly: Volte Seaking!

Ceccon: Vai ser eu! Vai Fearow!

Daisy: Um Fearow? Então vamos lá! Dewgong use o **Raio de Gelo.**

Ceccon: Evasiva e use o **Bico Perfurador!**

Fearow desvia do ataque de Dewgong e parte para cima de Dewgong que pula na água e Fearow da de cara na Plataforma.

Daisy: Agora Dewgong use seu **Raio Aurora** no Fearow.

Dewgong salta da água e solta um raio muito bonito de seu chifre que acerta Fearow em cheio e vai a Nocaute.

Xurufildo e Ino: Como ele perdeu?

Ceccon: Grrr!Volte Fearow!

Xurufildo: Droga! Vai Magikarp!

Ceccon e Ino: O que você ta maluco isso é um Ginásio!

Xurufildo: Vou dar confiança a minha Magikarp! Magikarp ataque de **Agarrar!**

Magikarp com toda a sua **VELOCIDADE**se dirigia a Dewgong.

Daisy: Hum! Dewgong use o **Raio de Gelo**!

O ataque de Dewgong acerta Magikarp que voa longe, mas não causa muito efeito. Magikarp olha com um olhar de raiva Dewgong e de repente um brilho branco envolve o corpo de Magikarp e ela vai crescendo, crescendo até ter uns cinco metros de altura.

Xurufildo: Ele viro um Gyarados!

Gyarados: Gyarados!

Daisy: Isso vai complicar!

Xurufildo: Gyarados use o ataque **Mordida!**

Daisy: Dewgong use a Evasiva depois use o **Hyper Raio!**

Xurufildo: O que? Hyper Raio! Gyarados sai daí!

Mas era tarde o Hyper raio já tinha sido lançado contra Gyarados. O Hyper Raio pega Gyarados de frente fazendo tudo a suas costas se quebrarem, até que ele parou no final da Piscina onde deixou sua marca no concreto.

Xurufildo: Não pode ter acontecido isso! Gyarados Volte!

Ino: Só falta você Nidorino!

Daisy: Dewgong volte! Lute você Margareth!

Margareth: Vai Cloyster!

Ino: Cloyster?

Pokedéx: **Cloyster um Pokémon concha. Tipo Água/Gelo. Uma vez que ele fecha a sua concha é impossível abrí-la. Cloysters que moram em mares com correntes ou mares perigosos formam gigantescos espinhos ao redor de sua concha!**

Margareth: Cloyster ataque de **Recolher!**

Cloyster se fecha em sua concha.

Ino: Nidorina ataque de **Agarrar, Cabeçada, Chute Duplo e tudo que você tiver!**

Nidorina ataca Cloyster com tudo, mas não acontece nada, quando Nidorina para um pouco para descansar.

Margareth: Cloyster use o **Raio de Gelo!**

Cloyster se abre e solta um poderoso raio que acerta Nidorina em cheio que vai a nocaute.

Xurufildo: Perdemos! Levamos um banho das coroas!

Ceccon: É verdade.

Daisy: Não se preocupem nenhum dos grupos de Pallet nos venceu.

Ceccon: E para onde eles foram?

Margareth: Foram treinar provavelmente na Ponte Pepita.

Xurufildo: Ponte Pepita?

Lilly: Sim, é uma ponte onde tem cinco membros de uma gangue e o líder, se você vencer todos eles você ganha uma Pepita.

Daisy: Essa ponte já é chamada assim a mais de cinqüenta anos, ela ainda é chamada assim por que quando uma gangue desafia a gangue da Ponte Pepita quem vence é a nova gangue da ponte e assim isso nunca vai acabar.

Xurufildo: Vamos lá treinar e desafiar os nossos amigos!

Ceccon: É isso ai! Tchau tias já estamos indo!

Daisy, Lilly e Margareth: Tchau voltem aqui para perder de novo!

**E assim nossos Heróis continuam na cidade de Cerulean só que indo para a Ponte Pepita, eles já não estão tão atrás dos outros grupos de Pallet e agora o que vai acontecer?Descubra no próximo episodio!**

**CONTINUA...**

**Capítulo 13: A Ponte Pepita um grande desafio!**


	13. Pokémon Liga Índigo 13

**Pokémon Liga Índigo**

**Capítulo 13: A ponte Pepita um grande desafio!**

Depois de perderem para as Tias de Ceccon nossos Heróis se dirigem para o Centro Pokémon. Eles entregam seus Pokémons para a Enfermeira Joy e vão almoçar.

Ino: Lembrei-me de uma coisa!

Xurufildo: O que é?

Ino: Vocês verão!

Após o almoço Ino pega seus Pokémons e vai para o quarto, ela tranca porta e fica dez minutos lá. Saindo do quarto eles vão para fora do Centro Pokémon e Ino puxa suas duas Pokébolas.

Ino: Vai!

De dentro delas saem um Nidoqueen e um Nidoking.

Xurufildo: Co... Como?

Ino: Lembra na montanha lua quando nos derrotamos os Rockets eles nos deram duas pedras lua, agora me lembrei que meus Pokémons evoluíam com ela.

Xurufildo: Eles são grandes e autos!

Ceccon: Eles não parecem ter gostado de nós!

Ino: Nidoking, Nidoqueen esses são meus amigos Xurufildo e Ceccon, eles viajam comigo desde Pallet. Eles são amigos não olhem com essa cara feia pra eles.

Xurufildo: Olha o que Pokedéx disse que legal eu queria ter um de cada!

Ceccon: Vamos para a ponte agora?

Nossos Heróis chegam à entrada da ponte que não era muito grande. Eles caminham por cinco minutos até avistarem um garoto. Quando eles iam passando pelo o garoto, o garoto se mete na frente impedindo a passagem.

Garoto: Olá me chama Jack! E para passarem terão que me vencer! Numa batalha de dois Pokémons! Vai Golem!

Ino: Eu luto! Vai Nidoking!

Ino: Nidoking use a **Chifrada**!

Jack: **Arremesso Sísmico**!

Golem pega o braço de Nidoking e da um salto de uns cinqüenta metros e joga Nidoking com toda a sua força para a ponte. Kabum! Nidoking bate na ponte abrindo um buraco nela.

Jack: Nidoking já era!

Xurufildo: Dexa comigo! Vai Gyarados!

Jack: Golem use o **Lança Pedra**!

Xurufildo: Use o **Jato D'Água**!

Gyarados foi mais rápido e acerta o golpe antes nocauteando Golem.

Jack: Vai Hitmonlee!

Xurufildo: Gyarados **Hyper Raio**!

Um raio incolor se forma na boca de Gyarados e ia aumentando.

Jack: Hitmonlee use a **Voadera**!

Hitmonlee pula para dar a Voadera, mas Gyarados solta o raio de sua boca que acerta Hitmonlee em cheio fazendo-o ir a nocaute.

Xurufildo: Ganhamos!

Jack: Passem, mas a próxima perderão!

Caminhando mais cinco minutos eles avistam uma linda garota de cabelos rosa.

Garota: Ola meu nome é Prinss e eu sou a segunda da gangue! Será uma batalha 1 x 1! Vai Ônix!

Ceccon: Deixa-me! Vai Butterfree!

Prinss: Ônix ataque de **Agarrar**!

Ceccon: **Pó do sono** e depois use a **Confusão** para atirá-lo na água!

Butterfree solta o Pó do Sono que faz Ônix cair e depois usa a Confusão para jogar Ônix na água.

Ceccon: Pronto Ônix já era!

Prinss: Não meu Ônix!

Prinss vai à borda da ponte e chama Ônix que estava boiando de volta.

Prinss: Passem!

Eles caminham mais cinco Minutos até chegarem ao terceiro membro que era um senhor de idade.

Senhor: Ola meu nome é Ralf! Uma batalha 2 x 2! Saiam Pinsir e Scyther!

Ceccon: Eu luto vai Charmeleon!

Ino: Vai Zubat!

Xurufildo: Usar o Zubat é arriscado por que não o Nidoqueen?

Ino: Por que o Zubat precisa de Experiência!

Xurufildo: Calma!

Ralf: Pinsir **Guilhotina**! Scyther **Corte Falso**!

Ceccon: Charmeleon use o **Lança Chamas**!

Ino: Use o **Supersônico** Zubat!

Zubat solta um grito bem irritande que faz Scyther e Pinsir parar Charmeleon aproveita e usa o Lança Chamas no Pinsir que vai a nocaute.

Ino: Zubat use o ataque **Mordida**.

Zubat vai para cima de Scyther, mas ele já estava um pouco melhor e escutando seu treinador.

Ralf: Use a evasiva e depois a **Cabeçada** termine com o ataque **Cortar**!

Scyther faz o movimento e quando vai dar a cabeçada recebe um ataque raiva de Charmeleon sem Ceccon dar alguma ordem.

Ceccon: O que aconteceu não lhe mandei nenhuma ordem!

Charmeleon olha para seu treinador com ódio e um brilho branco envolve seu corpo. Charmeleon cresceu uns dois metros sua cauda cresceu mais de cinqüenta centímetros e ele estava com duas asas. Era um Charizard!

Ceccon: Nossa! É um Charizard! Mas por que ele só evoluiu agora e não quando derrotou Pinsir?

Xurufildo: Ele deve ter percebido que não conseguiria vencer na forma de Charmeleon e resolveu evoluir.

Ino: É verdade.

Ceccon: Isso não importa o que importa é que ele evoluiu!

Ceccon: Charizard use a **Explosão de fogo**!

Charizard usa o ataque que acerta Scyther em cheio e o nocauteia.

Ino: Olhem meu Zubat!

Um brilho branco envolveu Zubat que cresceu alguns centímetros suas asas ficaram maiores e sua boca ficou gigantesca! É um Golbat!

Ino: Nossa meu Zubat evoluiu na primeira batalha dele!

Xurufildo: Também contra um Scyther e um Pinsir!

Ceccon: Ta chega de conversar vamos andando!

Caminhando mais cinco minutos eles acham o quarto membro uma Senhora de uns sessenta anos.

Senhora: Olá garotinhos vamos batalhar? Uma batalha 1 x 1! Vai Alakazam!

Ceccon: Nossa um Alakazam! Eu não vou lutar!

Ino: Nem eu Nidoqueen e Golbat são venenosos!

Xurufildo: Sobrou para o cara aqui! Vai Beedrill!

Ceccon: A senhora não nos disse seu nome.

Senhora: A me desculpem sou a Senhora Ralf!

Xurufildo: Aquele velho lá atrás era o seu marido então!

SR. Ralf: Alakazam use o **Psíquico**!

Xurufildo: Beedrill use os **Espinhos Mísseis**!

Beedrill solta um monte de espinho que perfura o ataque Psíquico de Alakazam acertando-o bem na cara dando ataque super efetivo. E Alakazam é nocauteado.

Xurufildo: O que só isso? Achei que isso não seria capaz!

SR. Ralf: É que esse Alakazam é velho meu garoto foi o meu Pokémon inicial ele tem quase cinqüenta anos!

Os três garotos caem de cara no chão de ver um Pokémon de aparência forte, mas era muito fraco.

SR. Ralf: Podem prosseguir!

Caminhando mais cinco minutos eles chegam ao final da ponte e avistam um homem aparentando ter trinta e poucos anos.

Homem: Parabéns são os quartos a chegarem aqui essa semana. Eu me chamo Jonny e sou o líder da gangue!

Xurufildo: Então será uma batalha de quantos Pokémons!

Jonny: Não vou batalhar, tomem isso é uma pepita!

Ceccon: Por que não vai batalhar?

Jonny: Eu estava em cima de meu Pidgeot vendo todas as batalhas e eu não tenho chance.

Xurufildo: Está bem então tchau.

Nossos Heróis passam pela Ponte Pepita e o que será que os aguarda do outro lado da ponte? Descubra no próximo episodio!

**Continua...**

**Capítulo 14: O reencontro dos Amigos!**


	14. Pokémon Liga Índigo 14

**Pokémon Liga Índigo**

**Capítulo 14: O reencontro dos amigos!**

**Episódio passado nossos Heróis derrotaram os cinco membros da Ponte Pepita, ganhando muita experiência e o premio final que era a Pepita. **

Xurufildo: Já estamos andando a mais de meia hora e não achamos os outros grupos.

O caminho estava deserto não tinha sinal de ninguém, andando mais alguns minutos encontram um Vileplume.

Ino: Como? Vileplume não existem aqui apenas Oddishs.

???: Ele é meu.

A voz vem de algo atrás da moita ao lado, quando a "coisa" sai de trás da moita era um garoto de aparência de quatorze anos e eles o conheciam, Era o Rui do grupo quatro.

Rui: Volte Vileplume!

Vileplume retorna para a Pokébola e os garotos começam a conversar.

Ceccon: Cadê seu grupo?

Rui: Com os outros grupos.

Ino: E o que você faz aqui?

Rui: Estava esperando vocês.

Xurufildo: Para?

Rui: Venham vou mostra-lhes.

Andaram mais de vinte minutos mata adrento até chegarem a um lugar aberto do tamanho de um Centro Pokémon de cidade grande. Os três grupos estavam reunidos do outro lado do lugar, chegando aos grupos eles receberam as boas vindas e começaram a discutir.

Rui (Grupo 4): Vocês também perderam?

Xurufildo: Sim!

Aime (Grupo 3): Todos nós perderam.

Ceccon: E ai como estão de Pokémon?

Damian (Grupo 1): Nós temos bastante.

Peter (Grupo 4): Eu sou o mais forte de nós!

Xurufildo: Sonha amigo!

Ino: Nós também estamos bem! Quem disse que você é o melhor?

Peter (Grupo 4): Lutei com todos e ninguém me ganhou!

Xurufildo: Vamos lutar!

Peter (Grupo 4): Tudo bem!

Ceccon: Deixe-me lutar! Quero ver ele me ganhar!

Josef (Grupo 1): Vai ser uma batalha 3 x 3 tudo bem?

Ceccon e Peter (Grupo 4): SIM!

Peter (Grupo 4): Vamos lá Vileplume!

Ceccon: Você e o Rui tem Vileplumes!Vai Charizard!

Ceccon: Charizard **Lança Chamas**!

Peter: Evasiva e use seu **Lança Pedras**!

Ceccon: **Lança Pedras**?

Vileplume se esquiva da chamas e com um soco quebra algumas pedras ao redor e suga com a "boca" de sua pétala mira para cima e solta pedras como metralhadora. As pedras acertam Charizard que é nocauteado.

Ceccon: Como? Charizard Volte! Vai Sandshrew!

Peter: Esse Vileplume é filho do meu Geodude!

Ceccon: Sandshrew use o seu ataque **Rolamento.**

Peter: Evasiva e use o **Raio Solar**!

Vileplume escapa do ataque rolamento e carrega seu raio solar.

Ceccon: Use agora o **Ataque Areia**.

Sandshrew joga areia na cara de Vileplume que não enxerga direito.

Peter: Agora **Raio Solar**!

Vileplume solta o Raio Solar que passa ao lado de Sandshrew.

Ceccon: Sandshrew use a **Cabeçada** e depois o **Golpe Cortante**!

Sandshrew faz o que Ceccon manda e nocauteia Vileplume. Além disso, um brilho branco envolve o corpo de Sandshrew que evolui para um Sandslash.

Peter: Volte Vileplume! Vai Victreebell! Use o **Chicote de Cipó**!

Victreebell usa seu chicote que acerta Sandslash na cara que é nocauteado.

Ceccon: Como? Grrr...! Volte, Vai Butterfree! Use o ataque **Confusão**!

Peter: Evasiva! Use o **Acido** e depois a **Bomba de Lama**!

Victreebell estava preparado para atacar com o Acido, mas foi pego pela Confusão de Butterfree que é Nocauteado.

Peter: Volte! Vai Nidoking! Use o **Arremesso Sísmico**!

Nidoking com uma velocidade impressionante chega em Butterfree e a pega, com um pulo ele a arremessa no chão.

Josef (Grupo 1 e Juiz): Butterfree está fora Peter é o vencedor.

Ceccon: Como? Eu perdi!

Xurufildo: Eu o Desafio!

Peter: Agora que meus Pokémons estão cansados?

Xurufildo: Uma batalha 1 x 1 você tem seu Nidoking que nem usou força e ai vamos lá ou ta com medo?

Peter: Vamos!

Damian, Rosa e Josef (Grupo 1): Isso não vai te graça o Nidoking nunca perdeu.

Xurufildo: Perdeu! Na líder no Ginásio de Cerulean.

Peter: Eu não lutei com o Nidoking usei o Gloom agora ele é um Vileplume.

Ino: Bem vamos começar?

Peter e Xurufildo: Sim!

Xurufildo: Vai Pidgeotto!

Peter: Nidoking use sua **Chifrada**!

Xurufildo: Pidgeotto evasiva depois use a **Cabeçada** e **Ataque** **Asa**!

Pidgeotto se desvia do ataque de Nidoking e usa os dois ataques, mas que não fez muito efeito.

Peter: Hum... Não vai ganhar! Use o **Trovão**!

Xurufildo: O que? Pidgeotto use a evasi...

Era tarde o ataque já tinha acertado o Pidgeotto que caiu no chão se levantando com dificuldade e olhando com raiva Nidoking.

Pidgeotto: Pidgeooooooooo TO!

Com um berro de raiva de Pidgeotto uma luz branca envolve seu corpo e ele começa a crescer, quando a luz branca desaparece ele esta muito maior e mais forte.

Xurufildo: Ele evoluiu para um Pidgeot!

Xurufildo: Pidgeot use o **Ataque Asa**!

Pidgeot abre suas longas e lindas asas e começa a voar numa velocidade incrível acertando Nidoking. Com o impacto do ataque Nidoking voa para trás batendo em uma árvore.

Peter: Chega de brincadeira use o **Trovão** e depois o **Raio de** **Gelo**!

Xurufildo: Evasiva!

Pidgeot escapa do Trovão, mas é pego pelo Raio de Gelo que cai nocauteado.

Xurufildo: Eu perdi?

Ino: Perdeu.

Xurufildo: Como? Pidgeot me desculpe por ter feito você perder, volte agora para descançar.

Nivaldo (Grupo 3): Estamos indo para o farol do Bill soubemos que ele tem ingressos para a estréia do novo S.S. Anne, o S.S. Anne V (quinto).

Xurufildo: É vamos lá vai ser legal essa viagem.

Peter (Grupo 4): Esperem! Preciso cuidar de meus Pokémons.

Rosa (Grupo 1): Mas por que não recupera quando voltar para Cerulean?

Peter (Grupo 4): Quem disse que Bill tem doze ingressos? Ele tem ingressos sobrando, se não tiver para todos teremos que batalhar por eles!

Jean (Grupo 4): É verdade precisamos de todo o grupo com 100 de força!

Peter (Grupo 4): Tenho aqui algumas Super Poções eu nunca ando despreparado.

Após essa frase Xurufildo e Ceccon se olharam com uma cara estranha quase entregando que eles não tinham Super Poções eles tinham só Poções normais que para o nível dos seus Pokémons estava muito baixo.

Peter (Grupo 4): Vamos?

Todos: Sim!

Todos andavam em direção ao farol, no caminho avia muitos treinadores e Pokémons, Xurufildo pegou um Bellsprout, Ceccon pegou um Oddish e Ino um Abra.

Damian (Grupo 1): Chegamos!

Todos olharam para um penhasco onde havia um farol gigante.

Xurufildo: É esse o farol do Bill?

Damian (Grupo 1): Sim!

Em quanto estavam subindo o penhasco eles avistaram três garotos descendo o penhasco, eles pareciam ser algum grupo de Pewter por que todos usavam um uniforme escrito Pewter.

Xurufildo: Não sabia que também tinha saído gente de Pewter.

Ino: Ai Xurufildo você é uma anta! Todo ano doze alunos das maiores cidades de Kanto se formam e seguem uma jornada Pokémon, se tiver mais de doze alunos, como é o caso de Saffron, Celadon e Pewter eles fazem uma "segunda chamada" um mês depois, e mesmo um mês atrasados eles conseguem ganhar as oito insígnias.

Ceccon: E quais são as Cidades de Kanto que tem escolas?

Rosa: (Grupo 1): Vocês não estudaram? Tem escolas em Saffron, Celadon, Pewter, Pallet, Veridiana, Vermilion, Fuchsia, Cerulean e Lavender.

Ceccon: E as outras cidades não podem ter treinadores Pokémons?

Rosa (Grupo 1): As cidades menores são perto das maiores isso quer dizer que eles tem que andar um pouco, mas isso não mata ninguém.

Xurufildo: E a Ilha Cinnabar não tem escola?

Rosa (Grupo 1): A Ilha Cinnabar agora é só um centro de pesquisas quem mora lá são os pesquisadores Pokémon o ginásio da Ilha não é exatamente na Ilha Cinnabar.

Xurufildo: Como? Não Entendi?

Rosa (Grupo 1): O ginásio fica em uma ilha a uns minutos ao lado ela se chama a Ilha Seafroam. SE PEGUTAREM MAIS UMA COISA QUEBRO A CARA DE VOCÊS!

Xurufildo e Ceccon: Calma...

Subindo o penhasco eles chegam no farol de Bill ao tocarem a campainha um homem abre a porta de uns cinco metros de altura, ele aparentava ter uns quarenta anos tinha cabelos ruivos e era bem magro.

Rosa, Aime e Ino: Ai que lindo!

Homem: Olá eu me chamo Bill, o que trazem vocês ao meu farol?

Damian (Grupo 1): Queremos passagens para o S.S Anne V.

Bill: Deixe-me ver são uma, duas, três, quatro... onze, doze pessoas. Que pena alguns minutos atrás três jovens de Pewter pegaram três passagens e agora só tenho dez passagens.

Peter (Grupo 4): Então teremos que batalhar! Um contra os outros!

Xurufildo: Vou adorar! Vamos fazer 3 x 3 Grupo 1 x Grupo 2 e Grupo 3 x Grupo 4!

Rosa: Entendi! Os ganhadores têm as passagens garantidas em quanto os perdedores disputam as ultimas três passagens!

Todos: Tudo bem!

**E agora quem ficara sem as passagens? Descubra isso no próximo episodio.**

**Continua...**

**Capítulo 15: S.S. Anne V aqui vamos nós!**

**Obs: Me deixem reviews se não vou parar de escrever.**


	15. Pokémon Liga Índigo 15

**Pokémon Liga Índigo**

**Capítulo 15: S.S. Anne V aqui vamos nós!**

**Capítulo passado nossos Heróis encontram os outros grupos de Pallet, nossos amigos lutaram contra Peter mas Xurufildo e Ceccon perderam para ele, continuaram o caminho para o farol do Bill para pegar as passagens mas quando chegaram ao farol.**

Bill: Deixe-me ver são uma, duas, três, quatro... onze, doze pessoas. Que pena alguns minutos atrás três jovens de Pewter pegaram três passagens e agora só tenho dez passagens.

Peter (Grupo 4): Então teremos que batalhar! Um contra os outros!

Xurufildo: Vou adorar! Vamos fazer 3 x 3 Grupo 1 x Grupo 2 e Grupo 3 x Grupo 4!

Rosa (Grupo 1): Entendi! Os ganhadores têm as passagens garantidas em quanto os perdedores disputam as ultimas três passagens!

Todos: Tudo bem!

Bill: Essa eu não quero perder! Eu vou ser o Juiz!

Xurufildo: Tudo bem? Mas qual dos grupos vai começar?

Peter (Grupo 4): Vão vocês antes meus Pokémons precisam descansar.

Ceccon: Tudo bem! Vamos fazer 1 x 1 ou os três Pokémons juntos?

Rosa (Grupo 1): Vamos 1 x 1, se não vamos nos atrapalhar nos comandos.

Ceccon: Eu começo do nosso grupo! Qual de vocês vai lutar?

Josef (Grupo 1): Você perdeu três Pokémons e não os recuperou, eu luto!

Ceccon: Eu tenho o Oddish.

Xurufildo: Não brinca cara! Ta valendo passagens!

Ceccon: Eu sei!

Bill: Chega de conversa e que a batalha comece!

Ceccon e Josef: Vai!

Das Pokébolas saem Fearow de Ceccon e Pidgeot de Josef.

Ceccon: Também tem um Pidgeot?

Josef: Ele foi o meu Pokémon inicial só que ele era um pequeno Pidgey!

Ceccon: Hum! Vai Fearow **Bico Perfurador**!

Josef: Evasiva e **Ataque Rápido!**

Fearow erra o ataque e vem para cima de Fearow.

Ceccon: Evasiva e use o ataque **Espelhos**!

Fearow se esquiva e copia o Ataque Rápido de Pidgeot indo com toda a sua velocidade para cima de Pidgeot.

Josef: Agora Pidgeot se esquive e use o ataque **Voar**.

Fearow erra o Ataque Rápido e Pidgeot voa com muita velocidade para cima.

Ceccon: Fearow use o ataque **Espelho**!

Fearow voa como Pidgeot para cima nivelando sua altura com a de Pidgeot.

Josef: PARA DE COPIAR MEUS ATAQUES!

Ceccon: Essa sua impaciência lhe custara a partida.

Josef: Use o ataque **Voar** nele!

Ceccon: Use também!

Os dois Pokémons se dão uma cabeçada no ar e começam a cair.

Ceccon: Fearow!

Josef: Pidgeot!

Os dois Pokémons caem no chão.

Ceccon e Josef: Lenvatem!

Pidgeot começa a se levantar, mas Fearow fica caído no chão imóvel.

Bill: Fearow está fora de combate!

Ceccon: Volte Fearow!

Ino: Eu vou!

Xurufildo: Não deixe-me ir vou usar a Beedrill e você sabe a carta que tenho na manga.

Xurufildo: Vai Beedrill! Use o **Ataque Fúria**!

Beedrill acerta Pidgeot que nem se agüentava em pé.

Bill: Pidgeot está fora.

Josef: Volte Pidgeot.

Damian: Eu luto! Vai Graveller use o **Lança Pedras**!

Xurufildo: Evasiva e agora use a **Bomba de Lama!**

Beedrill se desvia das pedras lançados por Graveller e de seu ferrão solta um Bomba de Lama que acerta em cheio Graveller.

Xurufildo: Use os **Espinhos Venenosos**, **Bomba de Lama**, **Ataque Fúria**! Deixe-o Fraco!

Damian: Nem perca tempo se desviando apenas ataque com o **Lança Pedras.**

Beedrill ataca com tudo o que tem, mas não causa muito dano em quanto que um ataque Lança Pedras o deixa fraco.

Xurufildo: Agora Beedrill ataque **KAMIKAZI!**

Beedrill começa a voar, com uma altura razoavelmente alta Beedrill começa a descer com toda a velocidade Graveller nem se meche apenas espera o ataque até que? KABUM! Com o choque dos dois Pokémons da um estouro e a poeira sobe ninguém vê nada por mais ou menos dois minutos até a poeira baixar.

Beedrill estava voando com muita dificuldade e Graveller estava caído nocauteado.

Bill: Graveller está fora!

Damian: Como? Uma Beedrill ganhou do meu Graveller? Que ataque é esse?

Xurufildo: Esse Graveller está atrapalhando.

Damian: Grrrr...! Volte Graveller.

Xurufildo: Volte Beedrill você está muito cansada!

Bill: Essa será a partida final está empatado peguem a suas Pokébolas e a jogem no mesmo momento!

Rosa e Ino: Tudo bem! Vai Pokébola!

Das Pokébolas saem Nidoqueen de Ino e Wartortle de Rosa.

Ino: Belo Wartortle você cuida muito bem dele.

Rosa: É mesmo, e já percebi que você vai ser uma Observadora Pokémon.

Ino: Desculpe amiga, mas vou ser uma Criadora.

Bill: Comecem a Batalha!

Rosa: Wartortle use a Bomba D'Água!

Ino: Nidoqueen use a evasiva e depois o Bofetão!

Wartortle usa seu ataque em tudo quanto é canto, mas Nidoqueen se desvia de todos quando chega em Wartortle ela da um Bofetão que faz Wartortle voar longe.

Ino: Use o seu Golpe Sísmico!

Rosa: Primeiro use o Recolher depois o Giro Rápido e termine com o Canhão D'Água!

Nidoqueen corre em direção de Wartortle que se recolhe em sua concha, quando Nidoqueen chega perto ele usa o Giro Rápido acertando Nidoqueen no peito depois ele sai de sua concha e usa o ataque Canhão D'Água nocauteando Nidoqueen.

Bill: Nidoqueen está fora o Grupo 1 é o vencedor!

Ino: Como, isso não pode ter acontecido!

Rosa: Bem nós já temos ingressos!

Bill: Agora será o Grupo 3 x Grupo 4, quem começara de cada grupo?

Aime (Grupo 3): Aime pelo Grupo 3!

Rui: (Grupo 4): Rui pelo Grupo 4!

Bill: Peguem suas Pokébolas e comecem a batalha!

Rui e Aime: Vai Pokébola!

Da Pokébola de Rui sai um Sandslash e da Pokébola de Aime sai um Raticate.

Aime: Raticate Hyper Mordida!

Rui: Sandslash Use o ataque Picar!

Raticate e Sandslash vão em direção ao outro sem medo de levar um grande dano. Ao se chocarem cada um voa para uma direção, dificelmento os dois Pokémons se levantam e esperam as ordens de seus treinadores.

Rui: Agora ataque com o Picar!

Aime: Use a Hyper Mordida!

Rui: Pule antes de usar o Picar!

Os dois Pokémons correm em direção ao seu adversário, quando estão próximos Sandslash pula evitando o ataque de Raticate e acertando o ataque Picar pelas costas nocauteando Raticate.

Xurufildo: Interessante esse Raticate, mas mesmo assim perdeu.

Bill: Raticate está fora de combate!

Salustiano: Eu vou agora! Vai Venusaur!

Xurufildo: Nossa! Um Venusaur!

Ino: Essa luta vale a pena olhar!

Ceccon: Sandslash não tem chance o problema é o Peter e aquele Nidoking!

Xurufildo: Esse Sandslash já era!

Bill: Que comece a batalha!

Rui: Sandslash use o Picar!

Salustiano: Venusaur use o Chicote de Cipó para manter ele longe e depois use as Folhas Navalhas!

Venusaur faz o que Salustiano manda e Sandslash não tem chance alguma e é nocauteado.

Xurufildo: Essa foi rápida!

Peter: Eu luto! Ou você quer lutar Jean?

Jean: Pode lutar!

Peter: Vai Nidoking! Use seu Raio de Gelo!

Salustiano: Evasiva e use o ataque Investida!

Venusaur desvia do Raio de Gelo e corre em direção de Nidoking para seu ataque Investida.

Peter: Nidoking segure o Venusaur e depois use o Raio de Gelo com ele na sua frente!

Venusaur usa seua ataque investida mas com uma força espetacular Nidoking segura Venusaur e solta seu Raio de Gelo nocauteando Venusaur.

Salustiano: Esse seu Nidoking não perde!

Nivaldo: Pena por que agora ele vai perder! Vai Butterfree!

Peter: Faça que nem com a Butterfree do Ceccon use o seu Arremesso Sísmico!

Nivaldo: Voe!

Nidoking chega perto de Butterfree que voa e foge do ataque.

Peter: Use o Trovão então!

Nivaldo: Use a Evasiva e depois o ataque Confusão!

Mas era tarde o ataque Trovão já tinha acertado Butterfree que vai caindo lentamente.

Peter: Use a Chifrada quando ela estiver caindo!

Nidoking acerta Butterfree no ar que voa em uma árvore e cai nocauteada.

Bill: Grupo 4 ganhou a batalha!

Xurufildo: Esse Nidoking!

Bill: A disputa pelas ultimas passagens vai ser entre Grupo 2 e Grupo 3.

Ceccon: Estou usando Poções em um Pokémon meu para ele lutar, só me sobrou o Oddish lutem vocês primeiros.

Ino e Xurufildo: Tudo bem!

Bill: Quem vai começar de cada grupo?

Nivaldo: Grupo 3 sou eu!

Ino: Grupo 2 sou eu!

Nivaldo: Vai Fearow!

Ino: Golbat vai!

Nivaldo: Fearow use o seu ataque Bico Perfurador!

Ino: Se esquive e use o Suga Vida!

Golbat se esquiva e usa o Suga Vida no Fearow.

Nivaldo: Use o Espelho!

Fearow copia o ataque de Golbat e suga a vida dele.

Ino: Use o Ataque Asa!

Nivaldo: Espere ele, quando ele estiver perto desvie e use o Espelho!

Fearow faz o que Nivalfo manda e desvia do ataque asa, usa o espelho e acerta Golbat em cheio, que cai lentamente.

Nivaldo: Agora use o Bico Perfurador!

Fearow usa o Bico Perfurador que acerta Golbat que já estava caindo, fazendo Golbat ser nocauteado.

Bill: Golbat já era!

Xurufildo: Minha vez! Vai Gyarados!

Nivaldo: Gyarados! Meu deus!

Xurufildo: Hyper Raio!

Nivaldo: Evasiv...

Nem deu tempo de Nivaldo falar, Fearow já tinha levado o ataque e estava voando para trás até bater nas rochas e ser nocauteado.

Nivaldo: Ma! Mamãe!

Aime: Minha vez! Vai Pidgeot! Use a Investida!

Pidgeot vai para cima de Gyarados que não se mexe pois precisa recarregar as energias, e o acerta em cheio ma Gyarados não aparenta ter sofrido muito dano!

Xurufildo: Use a Bomba D'Água e depois a Fúria do Dragão!

Gyarados usa os dois ataques sem chance de defesa para Pidgeot que é nocauteado.

Xurufildo: Só falta você Salustiano!

Salustiano: Eu não ia usar esse Pokémon, mas vocês vão ver um Pokémon poderoso! Vai Pokébola!

De dentro da Pokébola sai um Pokémon quase do tamanho dos garotos, todo amarelo com alguns "ricos" em preto com dois braços longos, com pernas pequenas e com duas antenas na cabeça. Era um Electabuzz!

Salustiano: Electabuzz use o Soco Trovão!

Xurufildo: Gyarados o derrube com o Hyper Raio!

Electabuzz vinha em direção a Gyarados que solta o Hyper Raio, mas Electabuzz desvia e com seu punho carregado de eletricidade ele acerta um soco na cara de Gyarados que toma um choque no corpo inteiro e é nocauteado.

Xurufildo: Como! Que Pokémon forte!

Ceccon: Meu Pokémon já deve estar bem! Vai Charizard!

Salustiano: Use outro Soco Trovão!

Ceccon: Voe e use o Lança Chamas lá de cima!

Charizard voa e começa a usar suas chamas no ar impossibilitando que Electabuzz ataque com o Soco Trovão.

Salustiano: Use o Trovão, Trovoada, Choque do Trovão e o Raio! Um desses vai acertar!

Ceccon: Evasiva!

Como Salustiano disse um dos ataques pegaria e foi a Trovoada que faz Charizard cair lentamente.

Salustiano: Agora pule e use o Soco Trovão!

Electabuzz pula e da o Soco Trovão que acerta em cheio Charizard fazendo-o ser nocauteado.

Ceccon: Perdemos?

Bill: O Grupo 3 venceu!

Ino: Perdemos! E não vamos ir para o S.S Anne V!

Xurufildo: É verdade! Nós perdemos!

Ceccon: Ei! Levantem essas cabeças! Era apenas uma viajem!

Ino: Ceccon tem razão, vamos para Cerulean e depois vamos para Vermilion.

Xurufildo: Primeiro vou treinar o Beellsprout depois irei a Cerulean.

Ceccon: É verdade.

**Bem nossos Heróis se despedem dos outros Grupos que rumam para Cerulean e de Bill e vão treinar seus Pokémos.**

**Que aventura nos aguarda? Descubra no próximo episodio!**

**CONTINUA...**

**Capítulo 16: A chegada a Vermilion!**


End file.
